enciklopedijafandomcom_hr-20200216-history
Bojan Bogdanović
|nadimak = Babo Bogie Cro Killer s Bospora Leteći Mostarac Toni Horvat. Leteći Mostarac: Sa 16 godina bez straha u paklu Tuzle i Trebinja Večernji list, 22. rujna 2013. (pristupljeno 7. travnja 2018.) |datum_rođenja = 18. travnja 1989. |mjesto_rođenja = Mostar, Bosna i Hercegovina |datum_smrti = |mjesto_smrti = |pozicija = bek šuter |visina = 2,02 cm |težina = 98 kg |sveučilište = |draft = 2. krug (31. ukupno), 2011. Miami Heat |karijera = 2004.- |liga = NBA |klub = Indiana Pacers |broj = 44 |bivši_klubovi = Zrinjski Mostar (2004.-2005.) Real Madrid (2005.-2009.) → Real Madrid B (2006.-2009.) → Zrinjski Mostar (2005.-2006.) → CB Murcia (2008.-2009.) KK Cibona (2009.-2011.) Fenerbahçe Ülker (2011.-2014.) Brooklyn Nets (2014.-2017.) Washington Wizards (2017.)) Indiana Pacers (2017.)) |nagrade = Najbolji strijelac Jadranske lige (2010./11.) Najbolja petorka EP-a 2013. 2x Najbolji košarkaš Hrvatske (2013., 2014.) Najpopularniji košarkaš Europe (2013.) 2x Najbolji strijelac Top16 Eurolige (2012., 2013.) Najbolji novak NBA Istočne konferencije (2015.) Druga petorka NBA-ija (2015.) Najbolji strijelac olimpijskog turnira 2016. |medalje = }} Bojan Bogdanović (Mostar, 18. travnja 1989.), hrvatski košarkaš i reprezentativac. Igra na mjestu bek šutera i poznat je po učinkovitom gađanju trica. Trenutačno je član Indiana Pacersa. U mladosti je igrao nogomet, ali se u 12. godini prebacio na košarku i karijeru započeo u Zrinjskom iz rodnog Mostara. Nakon jednogodišnje posudbe u madridskom velikanu Realu, prometnuo se u najboljeg igrača mostarskog kluba. Godine 2009. prelazi u Cibonu te unatoč financijskom slomu kluba svojim učinkom predvodi Cibose u Euroligi, a sezone 2010./11. bio je i najboljim strijelcem Jadranske lige. U turskom prvoligašu Fenerbahčeu sazrio je kao igrač te svojim igrama vodio klub u europskim natjecanjima. Vrhunac svoje igre dostiže u NBA-u, posebno u Brooklyn Netsima u kojima je oborio nekoliko rekorda Dražena Petrovića. Proglašen je i najboljim novakom Istočne konferencije, a dvaput je sudjelovao i u All-Star utakmicama. Za hrvatsku nacionalnu vrstu igrao je i u mlađim dobnim skupinama, gdje se istaknuo učinkom od 25-30 koševa po utakmici. Bljesnuo je na Europskom prvenstvu 2013. na kojem je bio izabran u najbolju petorku turnira, prvi nakon Tonija Kukoča 1995. godine te na olimpijskom turniru 2016. na kojem je bio najbolji strijelac s prosjekom od 25.3 koševa po utakmici, najvišim nakon 1996. godine. Uz Darija Šarića jedan je od predvodnika hrvatske košarkaške generacije svoga vremena. Dvaput je proglašavan najboljim košarkašem Hrvatske. Karijera Početci i Real Madrid Karijeru je započeo u košarkaškom klubu Zrinjski Mostar s 15 godina. Prije toga igrao je nogomet u podmladku Zrinjskog, a na košarku se prebacio na nagovor prijatelja. Dražen Brajdić. Bogdanović: Odlazak u Cibonu bio mi je možda najbolji potez u karijeri Večernji list, 27. kolovoza 2014. (pristupljeno 7. travnja 2018.) 2005. godine kupuje ga Real Madrid, ali je Bogdanović ostao na jednogodišnjoj posudbi u Zrinjskom, gdje se nametnuo kao vođa momčadi. Odlasku u Real Madrid presudilo je ime španjolskog giganta. Tau Ceramica nudila je, puno izdašniju ponudu, ali se Bojan odlučio za Real. Spekuliralo se tada kako je transfer iznosio oko 800.000 eura. Iste godine dobio je nagradu za najboljeg športaša iz obitelji Zrinjski. Odlaskom u Španjolsku, Bogdanović je premješten u drugu momčad Real Madrida. Dvije sezone proveo je u drugoj momčadi, u sezoni 2007./08. premješten je u prvu momčad. U prvoj momčadi Reala nije dobio prigodu i sljedeće sezone odlazi na jednogodišnju posudbu u Murciju. Nakon isteka posudbe vratio se natrag u Real, ali dolaskom novog trenera Ettorea Messine koji slaže novu momčad, Bogdanović nije znao hoće li dobiti pravu prigodu. Tijekom srpnja 2009. godine Bogdanović se spominjao kao moguće pojačanje Cibone Zagreb,Bojan Bogdanović dolazi u Cibonu, Troha zatražio raskid ugovora! ali problem oko dolaska u hrvatsku metropolu bio je njegov ugovor s Realom. Cibona Zagreb mini|lijevo|150px|Bogdanović u Ciboninom dresu 2010. godine. U kolovozu 2009. godine uspio je riješiti svoj status u Realu i kao slobodan igrač potpisao s Cibonom ugovor na četiri godine.Bogdanović četiri godine u Ciboni Bogdanović se već u pripremnim utakmicama za novu sezonu dokazao kako će biti veliko pojačanje jer je u neslužbenom debiju s 18 poena odveo Cibonu do pobjede nad ruskim Trijumfom 86:74.Cibona sredila Trijumf, 18 poena Bogdanovića U prvoj polovici sezona dosta je eskalirao u igri. Tako je u pobjedi nad Partizanom u Beogradu promašio sva tri šuta iz igre te se nije upisao među strijelce. Bruno Blumenschein. Cibona srušila Partizan u Beogradu! Večernji list, 14. listopada 2009. (pristupljeno 6. travnja 2018.) S druge strane, u pobjedi nad Širokim u NLB ligi dva mjeseca kasnije, zabio je 16 koševa, jedan manje od najboljih strijelaca Tomasa i Gordona. Totalsport. Cibona i Cedevita uspješni, Zadar ne Večernji list, 23. prosinca 2009. (pristupljeno 6. travnja 2018.) Dva tjedna kasnije, u siječnju 2010., ubacio je 11 koševa u Ciboninoj pobjedi nad Asvelom u Draženovom domu, koja ih je odvela među 16 najboljih momčadi Eurolige. Bruno Blumenschein. Cibona na krilima fantastične publike do Top 16! Večernji list, 14. siječnja 2010. (pristupljeno 6. travnja 2018.) Početkom prosinca 2009. FIBA Europe uvrstila ga je u kandidaturu za najboljeg mladog košarkaša godina. Uz njega, među predloženima iz Hrvatske bio je i Toni Prostran, tada igrač Zadra. Totalsport. Bogdanović i Prostran kandidati za mladog košarkaša godine Večernji list, 1. prosinca 2009. (pristupljeno 6. travnja 2018.) Na kraju je Prostran završio na 9., a Bogdanović na 12. mjestu izbora. Totalsport. Rubio treći put najbolji mladi košarkaš Europe Večernji list, 10. veljače 2010. (pristupljeno 6. travnja 2018.) Početkom ožujka 2010., u Ciboninoj pobjedi protiv Himkija ubacio je 22 koša (6 trica iz 6 pokušaja) uz 9 skokova i asistenciju, što mu je donijelo naslov najkorisnijeg igrača utakmica. Kasnije je proglašen najboljimm pojedincem 5. kola Top16 Eurolige. Totalsport. Bogdanović najbolji pojedinac 5. kola Top 16 Večernji list, 5. ožujka 2010. (pristupljeno 6. travnja 2018.) Već sljedeći mjesec "Cibonin dragulj", kako su ga zvali mediji, dobio je ponude atenskih velikana Olympiacosa i Panathinaikosa. Dražen Brajdić. Bogdanovića žele Pao i Olympiacos, Simon na meti Valencije Večernji list, 5. travnja 2010. (pristupljeno 6. travnja 2018.) Još isti mjesec Bogdanović je ponude odbio te se prijavio na NBA draft. Totalsport. Bojan Bogdanović prijavio se na NBA draft Večernji list, 20. travnja 2010. (pristupljeno 6. travnja 2018.) Dva dana kasnije uvršten je na 5. mjesto najboljih košarkaša Eurolige, dok je naslov pripao razigravaču Barcelone Rickyju Rubiju. Valentin Nikolić. Rubio najbolji mladi košarkaš, Bogdanović peti Večernji list, 22. travnja 2018. (pristupljeno 6. travnja 2018.) Krajem sezone dobio je ponudu talijanskog prvoligaša Rome, ali ju je odbio zbog nesigurne minutaže i statusa predvodnika u Ciboni. Dražen Brajdić. Bojan Bogdanović: "Znam da će me čuvati Tomas, spreman sam za taj izazov" Večernji list, 26. listopada 2010. (pristupljeno 6. travnja 2018.) U 1. kolu Eurolige Bogdanović je predvodia Cibonu sa 28 koševa u porazu od Barcelone, a njegovih 28 koševa bilo je jednako zbroju koševa dvojici najboljih Barceloninih igrača (Rubia i Navarra). Zahvaljujući njegovoj igri, nisu se ostvarila predviđanja javnosti koja je Ciboni, tada klubu u rasulu, predviđala rekordan poraz protiv Katalonaca. Dapače, Cibona je veći dio utakmice odolijevala te na kraju izgubila s 14 koševa. Dražen Brajdić. Bogdanović zabio 28 koševa, kao Rubio i Navarro zajedno Večernji list, 21. listopada 2010. (pristupljeno 6. travnja 2018.) Nakon te utakmice, Neven Spahija, tada trener Fenerbahçea, nazavao ga je ponajboljim igračem u Europi. Igor Flak. Spahija: Bojan je ponajbolji u Europi Večernji list, 28. listopada 2010. (pristupljeno 6. travnja 2018.) Iako je te jeseni dobio nekoliko ponuda europskih klubova, sve ih je odbio izjavivši da će "iz inata igrati za Cibonu". Igor Flak. Bogdanović: Znam da već sada imam ponude, ali  iz inata igrat  ću za Cibonu! Večernji list, 15. studenoga 2010. (pristupljeno 6. travnja 2018.) Bio je najbolji strijelac Jadranske lige za sezonu 2010./11. s prosjekom od 22 postignuta koša po utakmici. Jonathan Givony. European Roundup: Breakout Bogdanovic Draft Express, 17. studenog 2010. (pristupljeno 6. travnja 2018.) Unatoč ponovnom porazu od Barcelonu u Euroligi na domaćem terenu krajem studenog, Bogdanović je s 26 koševa bio najbolji strijelac utakmice. Dražen Brajdić. Virozna Cibona nije imala šanse Večernji list, 25. studenog 2010. (pristupljeno 6. travnja 2018.) Nakon poraza došlo je do štrajka cijelog osoblja Cibone zbog nebrige Grada Zagreba i neodlučnosti gradonačelnika Milana Bandića za rješenjem Ciboninih financijskih problema. Dražen Brajdić. Ne uđe li Grad sljedeći tjedan, mnogi će otići iz Cibone Večernji list, 18. prosinca 2010. (pristupljeno 6. travnja 2018.) U danima Cibonina kraha, Bogdanović je u porazu od Budućnosti u Podgorici zabio 27 koševa. Dražen Brajdić. Cibona opet izgubila, Zadar i Zagreb slavili Večernji list, 18. prosinca 2010. (pristupljeno 6. travnja 2018.) Narednih je dana dobio ponude Makabija, Valencie, Fenerbahçea i Repešina Benettona. Dražen Brajdić. Bogdanovića mame bogati Večernji list, 19. prosinca 2010. (pristupljeno 6. travnja 2018.) Sve ih je odbio rekavši da ostaje vjeran vukovima. Iako je prvu utakmicu u 2011. igrao pod injekcijom, u Ciboninoj pobjedi nad Cedevitom u zagrebačkom derbiju zabio je 20 koševa, 16 manje od najboljeg strijelca utakmice, Cedevitinog centra Edwardsa. Igor Flak. Bogdanović: Cedevitu je bilo slatko 'popiti'! Večernji list, 12. siječnja 2011. (pristupljeno 6. travnja 2018.) U narednim tjednima, Cibona se počela oporavljati od sloma te joj je, zahvaljujući novčanoj intervenciji Zdravka Mamića deblokiran račun. Sljedeći tjedan deblokada Cibonina računa Večernji list, 19. veljače 2011. (pristupljeno 6. travnja 2018.) Unatoč novčanom oporavku, Cibona je u NLB ligi i domaćem prvenstvu upisala nekoliko poraza. Jedina svijetla točka bila je pobjeda nad šibenskim Borikom u domaćem prvenstvu, u kojoj je Bogdanović uz 28 koševa zabio i presudnu tricu za plasman Cibone u NLB ligu i ostanak u Ligi za prvaka. Dražen Brajdić. Bogdanović protiv Borika spašavao Ciboninu sezonu Večernji list, 23. travnja 2011. (pristupljeno 6. travnja 2018.) Najbolji Cibonin strijelac krajem svibnja dobio je ponudu Spahijina Fenerbahçea, koju ovaj put nije odbio. Dražen Brajdić. Bojan odlazi, Radošević i Zubčić ostaju stane li klub na svoje noge Večernji list, 26. svibnja 2011. (pristupljeno 6. travnja 2018.) U u sezoni 2010./2011. u Euroligi je imao prosjek od 18 koševa, a najučinkovitiji bio je protiv Reala s 28 koševa. Dražen Brajdić. Zovu ga Babo: Cro Killer s Bospora Večernji list, 20. studenog 2013. (pristupljeno 6. travnja 2018.) Fenerbahçe Dana 19. lipnja 2011. potpisao je trogodišnji ugovor s turskim prvoligašem. U klub je došao kao treći Hrvat, uz kapetana Roka Lenija Ukića, koji je klub u prethodnoj sezoni odveo do naslova prvaka, i negdašnjeg suigrača iz Cibone Marka Tomasa. Ozren Maršić. Tri Hrvata u Fenerbahçeu: To je odlično, moramo na Final Four Večernji list, 28. lipnja 2011. (pristupljeno 6. travnja 2018.) Na NBA Draftu mjesec dana kasnije, izabran je kao prvi »pick« drugog kruga (31. mjesto) od Miami Heatsa, nakon čega je uslijedila trostruka razmjena Miami-Minnesota-New Jersey, nakon čega su New Jersey Netsi ostali pri izboru Bojana. Antonela Vukorepa. Bogdanovića kao prvog "picka" druge runde uzeli Netsi Večernji list, 24. lipnja 2011. (pristupljeno 6. travnja 2018.) Nekoliko dana kasnije čelnici Netsa izjavili su kako su oduševljeni Bojanom te da ga žele u svojim redovima narednoga ljeta. Bogdanović je izjavio kako će mu "biti čast igrati u Draženovom klubu", ali je odlučio provesti sezonu u Turskoj. Antonela Vukorepa. Oduševljeni Netsi: Želimo Bogdanovića već sljedećeg ljeta! Večernji list, 28. lipnja 2011. (pristupljeno 6. travnja 2018.) Već u prvim utakmicama u redovima turskog prvoligaša u Euroligi upisao je po 19 koševa protiv Bilbaa Dejan Šmehil. Hrvatski okršaj u Bilbau - Bogdanović zabio 19, Banić 17 Večernji list, 9. studenog 2011. (pristupljeno 6. travnja 2018.) i Cantua. Dejan Šmehil. Banić odveo Bilbao prvi put u TOP 16, briljirali i Ukić te Bogdanović! Večernji list, 22. prosinca 2011. (pristupljeno 6. travnja 2018.) Nakon što se za vrijeme Final Foura Eurolige u svibnju 2012. u Istanbulu susreo s Bojanom Bogdanovićem, glavni menadžer New Jersey Netsa izrazio je želju za dovođenjem hrvatskog košarkaša, na što je Bogdanović zatražio raskid ugovora s turskim klubom budući da se nakon jedne sezone u Istanbulu osjećao spremnim za NBA ligu. Bogdanović zatražio raskid ugovora s Fenerbahčeom? Večernji list, 22. svibnja 2012. (pristupljeno 6. travnja 2018.) Zanimljivo da je uoči Final Foura Barcelona bila pred dogovorom s Fenerbahçeom za Bogdanovića, no on je ponudu odbio želeći se iskazati u završnici Eurolige. Dražen Brajdić. Bogdanović: Nisam tako veliki bećar kako je ispalo Večernji list, 29. listopada 2012. (pristupljeno 6. travnja 2018.) I u svojoj drugoj sezoni u Istanbulu iskazao se igrama u Euroligi. Tako je krajem prosinca 2012. Barceloni zabio 19 koševa i bio najboljim strijelcem utakmice (u redovima Barcelone najbolji je bio Bogdanovićev momčadski kolega Ante Tomić s 12 koševa i naslovom MVP-a). Tomić igrač utakmice, Bogdanović 19 koševa Večernji list, 28. prosinca 2012. (pristupljeno 6. travnja 2018.) Najučinkovitiji u redovima turskog kluba bio je i u prvoj utakmici u 2013. protiv izraelskog Macabija s 15 koševa te upečatljivom tricom s centra. Kakav potez: Bogdanović postigao koš sa centra! Večernji list, 10. siječnja 2013. (pristupljeno 6. travnja 2018.) U narednim mjesecima bio je jedina svijetla točka posrnulog kluba koji je u Euroligi nizao poraz za poraz, pa je tako zabio 22 koša Sieni Dražen Brajdić. Tomić pobijedio Planinića, 22 koša Bogdanovića Večernji list, 1. ožujka 2013. (pristupljeno 6. travnja 2018.) , a prosjek u Top16 fazi Eurolige iznosio mu je 21,8 koševa po utakmici Dražen Brajdić. Bogdanović: Želim u NBA,  ali da ja  ne platim odštetu Večernji list, 27. ožujka 2013. (pristupljeno 6. travnja 2018.) , dovoljno za naslov prvog strijelca Eurolige. Dražen Brajdić. Bogdanović: NBA sam odgodio zbog Obradovića Večernji list, 20. kolovoza 2013. (pristupljeno 6. travnja 2018.) Zahvaljujući takvom prosjeku, Netsi su najavili da ga žele u svojim redovima naredne sezone, o čemu su pisali i brojni strani mediji, poput Marce av. Marca tvrdi: Bogdanović od sljedeće sezone u Netsima Večernji list, 28. svibnja 2013. (pristupljeno 6. travnja 2018.) i Yahoo Sportsa. av. Bojan Bogdanović od sljedeće sezone u Brooklyn Netsima Večernji list, 6. srpnja 2013. (pristupljeno 6. travnja 2018.) Briljatnu igru s EuroBasketa u Sloveniji prenio je i u Fenerbahče te u prvom kolu Eurolige sezone 2013./14. predvodi svoj klub do pobjede protiv ukrajinskog Budiveljnika s 21 košem. db. Raspoloženi Bogdanović ubacio 21 koš, Ukić promašio za pobjedu Večernji list, 17. listopada 2013. (pristupljeno 6. travnja 2018.) U četvrtom kolu srušio je Partizan u Pioniru s 26 koševa Matija Majdak. Bogdanović srušio Partizan u Pioniru Večernji list, 8. studenog 2013. (pristupljeno 6. travnja 2018.) te je tjedan dana kasnije protiv Nanterrea ubacio 20 koševa, baš koliko mu je u tom trenutku iznosio euroligaški prosjek. Dražen Brajdić. Bogdanović 20, Simon opet zabio tricu za pobjedu Večernji list, 15. studenoga 2013. (pristupljeno 6. travnja 2018.) Sa 18 koševa protiv moskovskog CSKA FIBA Europe predložila ga je za najboljeg igrača u 2013. godini. Damir Mrvec. Bogdanović 'srušio' CSKA u Moskvi, poraz Planinića Večernji list, 6. prosinca 2013. (pristupljeno 6. travnja 2018.) Iako dobio najviše glasova među ljubiteljima košarke diljem Europe (28.370), FIBA-ino stručno ocjenjivačko povjerenstvo dalo je ukupnu prednost Francuzu Toniju Parkeru (Parker je od najvijača dobio 24.976 glasova). Dražen Brajdić. Parker izabran za košarkaša godine, Bogdanović je najpopularniji Večernji list, 7. veljače 2014. (pristupljeno 6. travnja 2018.) Prema izboru hrvatskih košarkaških trenera, Bogdanović je u anketi Večernjeg lista izabran za najboljeg hrvatskog košarkaša u 2013. godini. Dražen Brajdić. Izbornik Repeša: Bojan mora u NBA otići na velika vrata Večernji list, 14. siječnja 2014. (pristupljeno 6. travnja 2018.) Poznato je bilo njegovo nadmetanje u Euroligi s Antom Tomićem tijekom igranja u dresu Fenerbahčea. Matija Majdak. Tomić ne posustaje: U 'razbijanju' Bogdanovića i Žorića bio najbolji sa 19 koševa Večernji list, 6. ožujka 2014. (pristupljeno 6. travnja 2018.) Niti 24 Boganovićeva koša nisu pomogla Fenerbahčeu da nadvisi Armaniju, čime je plasman u četvrtzavršnicu Eurolige ostao pod upitnikom. Matija Majdak. Feneru nedovoljno 24 koša Bogdanovića; Ukić zabio više od Tomića, ali Ante slavio Večernji list, 28. ožujka 2014. (pristupljeno 6. travnja 2018.) Porazom u sljedećem kolu od Laborala, uz 14 koševa Babe, Fenerbahče je ispao iz Eurolige. Drago Hudika. Fenerbahçe pretrpio težak poraz i ispao iz Eurolige Večernji list, 3. travnja 2014. (pristupljeno 6. travnja 2018.) Početkom srpnja 2014., turski prvoligaš i Brooklyn Netsi dogovorili su prijelaz Bogdanovića u NBA ligu. Time je Bogdanović bio prvi Hrvat u pet godina koji je zaigrao u NBA-iju i 14. u hrvatskoj novijoj povijesti. Vanja Deželić. Bojan Bogdanović putem Dražena Petrovića, odlazi u Netse! Večernji list, 8. srpnja 2014. (pristupljeno 6. travnja 2018.) Brooklyn Nets Prva sezona u NBA-iju: Najbolji novak Istoka Sa Netsima ugovor potpisuje u srpnju 2014. Prilikom potpisivanja ugovora menadžer kluba Billy King izjavio je: Brooklyn potvrdio: Bogdanoviću, dobrodošao u klub Večernji list, 22. srpnja 2014. (pristupljeno 7. travnja 2018.) Prema ugovoru, prve sezone dogovorena je zarada od 3,3 milijuna dolara, a za tri godine 10,3 milijuna. Zanimljivo i da je Bogdanović treći Mostarac, ali i treći Hrvat u povijesti koji je zaigrao za Netse, nakon Dražena Petrovića i Zorana Planinića. Krajem ljeta 2014. uvjerljivo je izabran za hrvatskog košarkaša godine u izboru Večernjeg lista, drugi put zaredom, ispred Tomića i Ukića. Dražen Brajdić. Večernji list izabrao Bojana Bogdanovića za košarkaša godine Večernji list, 26. kolovoza 2014. (pristupljeno 7. travnja 2018.) U vezi njegovog prvonastupa za Netse vežu se dvije zanimljivosti: pripremna utakmica na kojoj je Bogdanović nastupio igrala se večer uoči Dana neovisnosti RH te je Bogdanović s 8 koševa ostvario jednaki učinak kao i Damjan Rudež u svom prvom nastupu u NBA-iju iste večeri. Marko Pavić. Rudež i Bogdanović debitirali za NBA momčadi i postigli po osam koševa Večernji list, 8. listopada 2014. (pristupljeno 7. travnja 2018.) Novinari koji prate Brooklyn Netse označili su njegov debi »solidnim«, budući da je Bojan dobio veliku minutažu (26 minuta). Dražen Brajdić. 'Morat ću ispucati puno lopti da bih ušao u ritam' Večernji list, 9. listopada 2018. (pristupljeno 7. travnja 2018.) Već mjesec dana nakon prvonastupa, u utakmici protiv Orlando Magica zabio je 22 koša uz šest skokova, od čega 4 napadačka, vodeći svoju momčad do pobjede Vanja Deželić. Bogdanović odigrao najbolju NBA utakmicu i odveo Netse do pobjede! Večernji list, 9. studenoga 2014. (pristupljeno 7. travnja 2018.) te je prvi puta proglašen igračem utakmice u NBA-iju. Ivan Halar. Bogdanović postigao 117 koševa!? 'On može šutirati, dodati, može sve...' Večernji list, 10. studenoga 2014. (pristupljeno 7. travnja 2018.) Zanimljivo da je na isti dan 23 godine prije, Dražen Petrović u dresu Netsa u jednakoj minutaži (31 minuta) zabio također 22 koša. Franka Miriam Brueckler. Slučajne podudarnosti – mistične ili samo vjerojatne? Večernji list, 17. studenoga 2014. (pristupljeno 7. travnja 2018.) Svoj NBA rekord, Bogdanović je izjednačio već na sljedećoj utakmici ubacivši 22 koša, od čega 4 trice, Miami Heatsima, čiji je najbolji igrač također ubacio 22 koša. Marko Pavić. Sjajni Bogdanović ubacio 22 koša Miamiju i izjednačio rekord Večernji list, 18. studenoga 2014. (pristupljeno 7. travnja 2018.) Sljedeća dva mjeseca odigrao je nekoliko s prosječnih utakmica, s najviše 10-12 koševa, a krajem prosinca 2014. ubacio je 14 koševa uz 3 trice u tijesnoj pobjedi protiv Detroit Pistonsa. Zanilmjivost je da je zabio više koševa nego što je proveo minuta na parketu. Vanja Deželić. Sjajni Bogdanović zabio više koševa nego što je proveo minuta na parketu! Večernji list, 22. prosinca 2014. (pristupljeno 7. travnja 2018.) U pretposljednjoj utakmici u 2014. godini dobio je svega sedam minuta pri čemu je zabio četiri koša Hrvoje Delač. Bogdanoviću sedam minuta u pobjedi Netsa, Rudež nije bio u sastavu Večernji list, 30. prosinca 2014. (pristupljeno 7. travnja 2018.) , dok je na silvestrovskom susretu protiv Chicago Bullsa dobio svega dvije minute u kojima nije uspio ostvariti učinak. Marko Pavić. Brooklyn iznenadio Chicago, Bogdanović igrao samo dvije minute Večernji list, 31. prosinca 2014. (pristupljeno 7. travnja 2018.) Niti 2015. nije započeo ništa bolje - pobjedu svoje momčadi nad Orlando Magicom promatrao je s klupe za pričuve. Ivan Halar. Pobjede Brooklyna i Indiane, Bogdanović i Rudež na klupi za pričuve Večernji list, 3. siječnja 2015. (pristupljeno 7. travnja 2018.) Sredinom siječnja 2015. ponovno je uvršten u početnu petorku te je u porazu od Detroit Pistonsa (petim zaredom za Netse) zabio je 14 koševa ne uspjevši ubaciti niti jednu tricu. Vanja Deželić. Bogdanović se vratio u početnu petorku, ali Netsi su opet izgubili! Večernji list, 11. siječnja 2015. (pristupljeno 7. travnja 2018.) Ipak, sljedeće utakmice našao se u početnoj petorci i ubacio 11 koševa uz 6 skokova u porazu od Memphis Grizzliesa, no mediji su šprekulirali zbog podudarnosti između njegova ulaska u početnu petorku i Netsovih uzastopnih poraza, pa se pisalo da je postalo pravilo "Kad Bogdanović starta, Brooklyn izgubi". Vanja Deželić. Postaje li pravilo? Kad Bogdanović starta, Brooklyn izgubi Večernji list, 15. siječnja 2015. (pristupljeno 7. travnja 2018.) Bojan je takve špekulacije prekinuo s 12 koševa u pobjedi u Washingtonu, kojom su Netsi prekinuli niz od sedam poraza. Ivan Halar. Bogdanovićev Brooklyn prekinuo negativan niz, Rudežova najbolja utakmica u NBA ligi Večernji list, 17. siječnja 2013. (pristupljeno 7. travnja 2018.) Ipak, krajem mjesec dobio je veliku čast igrati u ekipi "Svijeta" na All-Star utakmici protiv ekipe "SAD-a", kao prvi Hrvat nakon 12 godina koji je dobio tu čast (posljednji je bio Gordan Giriček 2003. godine). Marko Pavić. Bojan Bogdanović igrat će na All-Staru protiv SAD-a Večernji list, 29. siječnja 2015. (pristupljeno 7. travnja 2018.) Bogdanović je u pobjedi "Svijeta" u 17 minuta na parketu zabio 16 koševa, upisao dvije asistencije i bio jedan od najboljih igrača pobjedničke momčadi. Hrvoje Delač. Svijet pobijedio SAD, Bogdanović briljirao na All-Star vikendu! Večernji list, 14. veljače 2015. (pristupljeno 7. travnja 2018.) U istom ritmu nastavio je i protiv Los Angeles Lakersa kojima je ubacio 18 koševa uz četiri skoka i tri asistencije. Marko Pavić. Bogdanović ubacio 18 koševa, a Rudež 10 Večernji list, 21. veljače 2015. (pristupljeno 7. travnja 2018.) Nakon nekoliko prosječnih susreta i manje ozljede, ponovno se iskazao sredinom ožujka pobjedom u gostima kod Minnesote gdje je s 21 košem prestigao Dražena Petrovića, koji je u svojoj prvoj sezoni u prosjeku za Portland zabijao 7,6 koševa, dok se Bojan popeo na 8 koševa. Hrvoje Delač. Fenomenalni Bogdanović uništio Minnesotu i prestigao Dražena Petrovića Večernji list, 17. ožujka 2015. (pristupljeno 7. travnja 2018.) A to mu je i bila treća utakmica s više od 20 koševa u NBA ligi. Wiggins će biti rookie godine, Bojan je trenutačno 9., a Rudež najbolji tricaš 18. ožujka 2015. (pristupljeno 7. travnja 2018.) Nakon toga niže nekoliko utakmica visokoj razini, pa je u teškom porazu od vodeće Atlante bio je najbolji strijelac Netsa s 19 koševa Vanja Deželić. Bogdanovićeva sjajna večer pala u drugi plan nakon teškog poraza Netsa Večernji list, 5. travnja 2015. (pristupljeno 7. travnja 2018.) , a tjedan dana kasnije ubacio je 6 trica bez promašaja, ukupno 22 koša u velikoj pobjedi nad Wizardsima, čime su Netsi učvrsili svoje mjesto u doigravanju. Vanja Deželić. Bojan Bogdanović stigao do rekorda karijere, trice je gađao bez promašaja! Večernji list, 11. travnja 2015. (pristupljeno 7. travnja 2018.) Taj isti rekord oborio je već sljedeći tjedan ubacivši 28 koševa Orlandu na domaćem parketu te je proglašen igračem utakmice. Marko Pavić. Sjajni Bogdanović odveo Brooklyn u doigravanje NBA-a! Večernji list, 16. travnja 2015. (pristupljeno 7. travnja 2018.) Tom predstavom odveo je Netse u doigravanje, a New York Post nazvao ga je »tihim ubojicom iz Brooklyna«. Dražen Brajdić. New York Post: Bogdanović je "tihi ubojica" iz Brooklyna Večernji list, 17. travnja 2015. (pristupljeno 7. travnja 2018.) Porglašen je i najboljim novakom Istočne konferencije, budući da je u devet utakmica imao prosjek od 14,4 koša te ubacio 20 trica iz 41 pokuašaja (52,6% šuta iz igre). Marko Pavić. Bojan Bogdanović proglašen novakom mjeseca u Istočnoj konferenciji Večernji list, 18. travnja 2015. (pristupljeno 7. travnja 2018.) Nakon dva loša susreta, iskazao se u teško izborenoj pobjedi protiv Atlanta Hawksa, najbolje momčadi Istoka, u četvrtzavršnici Istočne konferencije - sa svojih 19 koševa digao je gledateljstvo na noge i vratio nadu u prolaz Netsima Vanja Deželić. Bogdanović digao publiku na noge, Netsi pobijedili najjaču momčad Istoka! 26. travnja 2015. (pristupljeno 7. travnja 2018.) te dobio pohvale suigrača i trenera koji su se složili kako je svojom igrom opravdao naslov najboljeg novaka. Karlo Ledinski. Bojan oduševio NBA: On je najbolji rookie! Večernji list, 26. travnja 2015. (pristupljeno 7. travnja 2018.) Svoju odličnu novačku sezonu okrunio je ulaskom u drugu najbolju momčad NBA lige kao sedmi najbolji novak u NBA-iju. Vanja Deželić. Bojan Bogdanović uvršten u najbolju momčad NBA lige! Večernji list, 18. svibnja 2015. (pristupljeno 7. travnja 2018.) Druga sezona: Draženovim stopama Unatoč iscrpnom EuroBasketu i općem nezadovoljstvu nakon ispadanja u osmini završnice Aco Petrović. Ovo je noćna mora! Hrvatska treba zadržati tek 3-4 igrača Večernji list, 14. rujna 2015. (pristupljeno 7. travnja 2018.) Bogdanović je dobro iskoristio mjesec dana odomora i priprema svoju drugu NBA sezonu. U pripremnoj utakmici protiv Boston Celticsa gotovo dva tjedna prije početka sezone ubacio je 11 koševa. Hrvoje Delač. Bogdanović zabio 11 koševa u porazu Netsa, Rudež sedam u pobjedi Minnesote Večernji list, 15. listopada 2015. (pristupljeno 7. travnja 2018.) Prvu značajniju utakmicu u novoj sezoni odigrao je u Houstonu, gdje je u pobjedi nad domaćinom pridonio s 22 koša i time prekinuo niz Netsa od sedam uzastopnih poraza. Vanja Deželić. Bogdanović odigrao utakmicu sezone i donio prvu pobjedu Netsima! Večernji list, 12. studenoga 2015. (pristupljeno 7. travnja 2018.) Nakon 15 koševa u gostujućem porazu od Sacramenta HINA. Bogdanović zabio 15 koševa u porazu Brooklyna, Hezonja šest u pobjedi Večernji list, 14. studenoga 2015. (pristupljeno 7. travnja 2018.) uslijedio je niz lošijih predstava, pa je tako u pobjedi nad Hawksima u nešto više od 22 minute na parketu upisao svega četiri skoka. HINA. Netsi pobijedili, Bojan Bogdanović ponovno odigrao lošu utakmicu Večernji list, 18. studenoga 2015. (pristupljeno 7. travnja 2018.) Nakon nekoliko utakmica sa slabim učinkom (2-7 koševa), svoj loš niz prekinuo je odličnom igrom protiv Golden State Warriorsa te je sa 19 koševa vodio Njujorčane do pobjede. Vanja Deželić. Bogdanović sjajan u pobjedi Netsa, Warriorsi zabili Indiani 79 na poluvremenu! Večernji list, 9. prosinca 2015. (pristupljeno 7. travnja 2018.) Dobru igru nastavio je i u porazu od Clippersa, gdje je s 15 koševa i šest skokva bio drugi najučinkovitiji u redovima svoje momčadi. Vanja Deželić. Golden State napokon izgubio, dotukao ih 'davljenik' s Istoka! Večernji list, 13. prosinca 2015. (pristupljeno 7. travnja 2018.) Tijesnom porazu svoje momčadi nad [[Dallas Mavericksi|dalaškim Mavericksima]] (118:119) na Badnjak Bojan je pridonio sa 17 koševa i pet ubačenih trica bez promašaja. HINA. Hezonja skroman u pobjedi Orlanda, Bogdanović odličan u porazu Brooklyna Večernji list, 24. prosinca 2015. (pristupljeno 7. travnja 2018.) Znakovito, na Silvestrovo je u svojoj posljednjoj utakmici u 2015. godini postigao 20 koševa u porazu od Orlando Magica, dok reprezentativni kolega Hezonja za Orlando nije ubacio niti jedan. HINA. Hrvatski dvoboj u NBA-u: Hezonja u pobjedi bez koša, Bogdanović ubacio 20 poena Večernji list, 31. prosinca 2015. (pristupljeno 7. travnja 2018.) Bogdanović je i treći put bio izabran za najboljeg košarkaša Hrvatske za 2015. godinu prema izboru hrvatskih trenera u Večernjem listu. Dražen Brajdić. Uvjerljiva pobjeda Bojana Bogdanovića, glasove mu je dalo svih deset eksperata Večernji list, 1. siječnja 2016. (pristupljeno 7. travnja 2018.) Unatoč domaćem porazu od Bostona uoči Bogojavljanja, čime su Njujorčani potrvdili pretposljednje mjesto u konferenciji, Bogdanović je ostvario svoj prvi "double-double" ubacivši 12 koševa uz 12 skokva i 3 asistencije. Iskazao se u obrani te potvrdio da je radio na fizičkom planu, ali je zbog toga patio napadački dio. Vanja Deželić. Bojan Bogdanović ostvario 'double double', ali Netsi su ponovno razočarali Večernji list, 5. siječnja 2016. (pristupljeno 7. travnja 2018.) Da je loše otvorio 2016. godinu potvrdio je s dvije uzastopne utakmice bez postignutog koša unutar 20-tak minuta na terenu. Marko Pavić. Bogdanović drugu utakmicu zaredom sve promašio, sedam koševa Hezonje Večernji list, 10. siječnja 2016. (pristupljeno 7. travnja 2018.) I nakon promjene trenera Brooklyna, odigrao je svoju treću utakmicu zaredom bez učinka. Ivan Halar. Bojan Bogdanović 'upao' u crnu rupu, 36. pobjeda Golden Statea Večernji list, 12. siječnja 2016. (pristupljeno 7. travnja 2018.) Dva dana kasnije se trgnuo i sa 14 koševa predvodio momčad do dugo očekivane pobjede na domaćem terenu u gradskom derbiju protiv Knicksa. Vanja Deželić. Bojan Bogdanović se 'probudio' i Netsi odmah pobijedili! Večernji list, 14. siječnja 2016. (pristupljeno 7. travnja 2018.) Potom je uslijedio ponovni pad od nekoliko utakmica s jednoznamenkastim učinkom koji je prekinuo u pobjedina nad Oklahoma City Thunderima kojima je uvalio 18 koševa. HINA. Bogdanović odličan u pobjedi Brooklyna nad Oklahomom Večernji list, 25. siječnja 2016. (pristupljeno 7. travnja 2018.) Kao najbolji igrač momčadi dobio je čast igrati na All-Star utakmici u momčadi Svijeta, zajedno s Hezonjom iz Orlanda. HINA. Bojan Bogdanović i Mario Hezonja igrat će na All-Star vikendu Večernji list, 29. siječnja 2016. (pristupljeno 7. travnja 2018.) U utakmicama uoči All-Stara, u domaćoj pobjedi nad Sacramento Kingsima, ostvario je najbolji učinak sezone s 23 postignuta koša. HINA. Sjajna večer: Bogdanović ostvario učinak sezone, raspoložen i Hezonja Večernji list, 6. veljače 2016. (pristupljeno 7. travnja 2018.) Ovaj put je na All-Staru tijesno pobijedio SAD-a. Bogdanović je za Svijet zabio šest koševa, dok je iznenađenje utakmice bio Hezonja koji je zabljesnuo s 19 postignutih koševa. Ivan Halar. SAD pobijedio momčad Svijeta: Pogledajte sjajne poteze Marija Hezonje Večernji list, 12. veljače 2016. (pristupljeno 7. travnja 2018.) Bogdanović je dojam popravio u četvrtom uzastopnom porazu svoje momčadi koju je predvodio sa 16 koševa, dok su mediji hvalili njegovu igru i nagoviještali dostojan povratak. Dražen Brajdić. Novinari opisuju Bogdanovićevu predstavu spektakularnom Večernji list, 21. veljače 2016. (pristupljeno 7. travnja 2018.) Krajem veljače to je i potvrdio, ubacivši 24 koševa Phoenix Sunsima uz najbolji učinak sezone i unutar redova svoje momčadi. Dražen Brajdić. Bogdanovićev osobni NBA rekord (24 koša) za pobjedu Brooklyna nad Phoenixom Večernji list, 26. veljače 2016. (pristupljeno 7. travnja 2018.) U sljedeća dva poraza zabio je 19 koševa Clippersima Vanja Deželić. Bojan Bogdanović igrao od prve sekunde i zabio 19 u porazu Netsa Večernji list, 1. ožujka 2016. (pristupljeno 7. travnja 2018.) , 18 Lakersima HINA. Bogdanović opet odličan u još jednom porazu Brooklyna Večernji list, 2. ožujka 2016. (pristupljeno 7. travnja 2018.) te 17 Denveru u tijesnoj pobijedi nakon produžetaka. HINA. Bogdanovićevih 17 koševa u pobjedi Netsa, Hezonja ubacio 12, igrao i Rudež Večernji list, 5. ožujka 2016. (pristupljeno 7. travnja 2018.) U pobjedi nad Philadelphijom 16. ožujka 2016., Bogdanović je odigrao utakmicu karijere ubacivši 44 koša u 37 minuta na parketu uz 8 skokva, čime se brojem koševa izravnao s Draženom Petrovićom. Zanimljivo da je Bogdanović u Netsima i igrao pod brojem 44. Ivan Halar. Bogdanović se izjednačio s Petrovićem: Ponosan sam, on je idol! Večernji list, 16. ožujka 2016. (pristupljeno 7. travnja 2018.) Time je Bojan izjednačio klupski rekorda Netsa kad su u pitanju strani igrači. Dražen Brajdić. Hvala ti, Bojane, u ime obitelji Petrović Večernji list, 17. ožujka 2016. (pristupljeno 7. travnja 2018.) Aleksandar Petrović uputio je Bojanu javnu čestitku i zahvalu u ime svoje obitelji za taj podvig. Nakon te utakmice, Netsi su glatko odbili ponudu trenera Hornetsa Michaela Jordana, koji je predlagao razmjenu za Bojana. Dražen Brajdić. Netsi Bojana Bogdanovića nisu dali Michaelu Jordanu Večernji list, 16. ožujka 2016. (pristupljeno 7. travnja 2018.) Ostao je "vruć" i u nardenim utakmica pa je u porazu od Chicaga zabio 26 Ivan Halar. Bogdanović je 'vruć'! Sa 26 koševa bio je najbolji igrač Brooklyna Večernji list, 18. ožujka 2016. (pristupljeno 7. travnja 2018.) , a u porazu na domaćem parketu Hornetsima 20 koševa. Glavni komentar takvog raspleta događaja bio je: "Bojan još jednom oduševio, Netsi još jednom razočarali", koji se pokazao gotovo i pravilom. Vanja Deželić. Bogdanović još jednom oduševio igrom, njegovi Netsi još jednom razočarali Večernji list, 25. ožujka 2016. (pristupljeno 7. travnja 2018.) Tako da, iako su Netsi sezonu završili porazom, Bogdanović ju je završio s 29 koševa ubačenih Toronto Raptorsima. HINA. Bogdanović sezonu završio s 29 pogodaka, Hezonja s 10 Večernji list, 14. travnja 2016. (pristupljeno 7. travnja 2018.) Oproštajna polusezona u Netsima Nakon iznimnog ostvarenja na olimpijskom turniru u Riju, Hrvatska je u novu NBA sezonu ušla s nikad više predstavnika, njih šest, među kojima je Bogdanović imao najbolji status. Dražen Brajdić. Hrvatska nikad nije imala šest NBA igrača kao na startu ove sezone Večernji list, 24. listopada 2016. (pristupljeno 8. travnja 2018.) Nakon solidno odigrane predsezone, u kojoj je uglavnom bio na blagom dvoznamenkastom učinku, novu NBA sezonu otvorio je s 21 košem i 5 koševa u porazu od starog rivala Bostona, kao najbolji strijelac momčadi. HINA. Bogdanović najbolji u porazu Netsa, Šarić i Bender debitirali Večernji list, 27. listopada 2016. (pristupljeno 8. travnja 2018.) Zabivši na utakmici tri trice, dosegao je broj od 223 trice koliko je zabio od dolaska u klub 2014., čime je ponovno srušio još jedan od rekorda Dražena Petorvića. Hrvoje Delač. Bogdanović nadmašio Dražena Petrovića: Presretan sam, ne mogu vjerovati! Večernji list, 28. listopada 2016. (pristupljeno 8. travnja 2018.) Sjajnu partiju odigrao je pretposlednjeg dana listopada u porazu od Milwaukeeja. Iako je zabio tricu za vodstvo jedanaest sekundi prije kraja, Netsi nisu uspjeli održati prednosti, a Bojan je utakmicu priveo kraju s 26 koševa, osam skokova i dvije asistencije. HINA. Hrvati na NBA parketu: Evo kako su odigrali Bogdanović, Šarić, Hezonja i Rudež Večernji list, 30. listopada 2016. (pristupljeno 8. travnja 2018.) Američku košarkašku javnost posebno su odešuvila Bogdanovićeva zakucavanja, a najviše ono preko 211 cm visokog Giannisa Antetokounmpa iz Milwaukee Bucksa. Hrvoje Delač. Ova su dva Bogdanovićeva zakucavanja oduševila Amerikance! Večernji list, 1. studenoga 2016. (pristupljeno 8. travnja 2018.) Odličnu partiju odigrao je sredinom studenog u porazu od LA Lakersa, ubavicši 29 koševa uz tri skoka i dvije ukradene lopte. HINA. Bogdanović odigrao vrhunsku partiju, pogledajte njegove koševe Večernji list, 16. studenoga 2016. (pristupljeno 8. travnja 2018.) Na istom susretu oduševio je navijače i pratitelje NBA-ija s dva vrhunska zakucavanja.Hrvoje Delač. Bogdanović je s ova dva vrhunska poteza opet oduševio Amerikance Večernji list, 16. studenoga 2016. (pristupljeno 8. travnja 2018.) Sljedećih mjesec dana sve utakmice odigrao je s dvoznamenkastim učinkom što je kulminiralo odličnom igrom u gostujućem porazu od Teksašana iz San Antonija kojima je uvalio 20 koševa HINA. Bogdanović ubacio 20 koševa u porazu Brooklyna kod San Antonija Večernji list, 11. prosinca 2016. (pristupljeno 8. travnja 2018.) kao i s 23 koša kojima je Netse predvodio do konačne pobjede nad Lakersima iz Los Angelesa. Drago Hudika. Bogdanović najbolji u pobjedi Brooklyna protiv LA Lakersa Večernji list, 15. prosinca 2016. (pristupljeno 8. travnja 2018.) Još bolji bio je u pobjedi nad Hornetsima dva dana nakon Božića, čime su Netsi prekinuli niz od pet poraza, kojima je zabio 26 koševa uz četiri skoka i dvije asistencije. HINA. Sjajna večer Hrvata: Bogdanović najefikasniji u pobjedi Netsa, Bender odigrao utakmicu karijere! Večernji list, 27. prosinca 2016. (pristupljeno 8. travnja 2018.) Novu 2017. sezonu otvorio je s promjenjivim učinkom na teren: u porazu od Indiane na Bogojavljanje sudjelovao je s tri koša, jednim skokom i dvije asistencije HINA. Pobjeda Phoenixa u Dallasu, Bender bez koša, Bogdanović loš Večernji list, 6. siječnja 2017. (pristupljeno 10. travnja 2018.) , dok je dan kasnije bio najbolji strijelac momčadi u porazu od Clevelanda s 23 koša. HINA. Bogdanović odigrao odlično protiv prvaka, ali nije mogao protiv raspoloženog LeBrona Večernji list, 7. siječnja 2017. (pristupljeno 10. travnja 2018.) U svim svojim "dobrim večerima" bio je vođa momčad i ujedno njezin najbolji strijelac. HINA. Bogdanović najbolji strijelac u porazu Brooklyna Večernji list, 8. veljače 2017. (pristupljeno 10. travnja 2018.) Na jednoj od takvih utakmica, u domaćem porazu od Wizardsa, nije ostao upamćen po 21 košu, pet skokova i četiri asistencije, već po zakucavanju kojim je izborio produžetke te po kojem je uspoređivan s Michaelom Jordanom te prozvan "Air Bojan". Drago Hudika. Air Bojan: Zbog ovog zakucavanja Bogdanovića su usporedili s legendarnim Jordanom Večernji list, 9. veljače 2017. (pristupljeno 10. travnja 2018.) Krajem veljače napustio je Brooklyn Netse i pridrušio se Washington Wizardsima. Najviše zanimanja u prijelaznom roku za Bojana su pokazivali Wizardsi, Raptorsi i Hornetsi, a spominjali su se i Pelicansi, Clippersi pa čak i lanjski prvaci Cavsi, budući da su svi trebali dobrog šutera, a Bojan je s prosjekom od 14,2 koševa to uistinu i bio. Dražen Brajdić. Bojan Bogdanović napustio Brooklyn, evo gdje će nastaviti karijeru! Večernji list, 22. veljače 2017. (pristupljeno 10. travnja 2018.) Washington Wizards U Wizardsima proveo je kratko vrijeme. Unatoč tome, odigrao je nekoliko utakmica na visokoj razini. Tako je u susretu protiv Toronto Raptorsa 1. ožujka 2017. zabio 27 koševa i 8 trica Associated Press. Bogdanovic hits 8 3-pointers, Wizards beat Magic 115-114 ESPN, 1. ožujka 2017. (pristupljeno 6. travnja 2018.) , a šest dana kasnije protiv Phoenix Sunsa 29 koševa uz 16 koševa iz slobodnih bacanja (iz 16 pokušaja). Associated Press. Bogdanovic, Beal, Wall lead Wizards past pesky Suns, 131-127 ESPN, 7. ožujka 2017. (pristupljeno 6. travnja 2018.) Za WIzardse je odigrao 26 utakmica u NBA-u tijekom pet mjeseci provedenih u Washingtonu i prosječno po utakmici zabijao 12,7 koševa u regularnom dijelu i 8,8 koševa u play-offu. Bojan Bogdanović odlazi u Indianu, potpisao ugovor od 21 milijun dolara HRT Sport, 7. srpnja 2017. (pristupljeno 6. travnja 2018.) Početkom srpnja 2017. potpisuje ugovor s Indiana Pacersima na dvije sezone za 21 milijun dolara. Pacers Sign Bojan Bogdanovic NBA, 10. srpnja 2017. (pristupljeno 6. travnja 2018.) Time je postao najplaćeniji hrvatski športaš. UGOVOR IZ SNOVA BOJANA BOGDANOVIĆA Potpisao vrtoglavi ugovor s Indiana Pacersima i postao najplaćeniji hrvatski sportaš Sportske novosti, 7. srpnja 2017. (pristupljeno 6. travnja 2018.) Nacionalna momčad Mlađe momčadi Igrao je za Hrvatske nacionalne momčadi do 16, 18 i 20 godina te s njima nastupao na svjetskim i europskim smotrama. Tako je za hrvatsku kadetsku momčad sa 16 godina protivnicima zabijao po 25-30 koševa. Seniorski počeci Na ljeto 2010., izbornik seniorske momčadi Stojko Vranković uvrstio ga je na popis za izlučni turnir u Poreču za izbor plasmana na Svjetsko prvestvo u Turskoj iste godine. Bruno Blumenschein. Vranković predstavio neku novu Hrvatsku Večernji list, 29. lipnja 2010. (pristupljeno 6. travnja 2018.) Već u prvoj utakmici skupine na SP-u, u teškom okršaju s Amerikancima, Bogdanović je zabio 17 koševa i za jedan koš nadmašio najboljeg američkog strijelca Erica Gordona. Fast Breaks: USA-Croatia, Sports Ilustrated, 28. ožujka 2010. Hrvatsku zajedno s Ukićem predvodi s 13 koševa i u pobjedi protiv Irana. Associated Press. Croatia withstands Haddadi, easily beats Iran, Yahoo, 29. kolovoza 2010. Najboljim strijelcem u redovima Hrvatske bio je i u nadmoćnoj pobjedi nad Tunisom s 19 koševa. Hrvatska je nakon tijesnog poraza od Srbije (72:73) u osmini završnice završila na 14. mjestu. EuroBasket 2011. mini|desno|Bogdanović u hrvatskom dresu na utakmici protiv Austrije 2012. godine. Svojim visokim učinkom predvodio je hrvatsku do drugog mjesta na Adecco Ex-Yu Cupu 2011. u Sloveniji. U pobjedi protiv Crne Gore zabio je 25 koševa i bio najboljim strijelcem utakmice. Hrvatska bolja od Crne Gore na Adecco cupu Ex-Yu zemalja Večernji list, 6. kolovoza 2011. (pristupljeno 6. travnja 2018.) Zabio je i 17 koševa u porazu od Srbije u završnici natjecanja. Na jednako visokoj razini igrao je i EuroBasket u Litvi iste godine. U utakmici otvaranja prvenstva, Hrvatska je na krilima njegovih 27 koševa ostvarila tijesnu pobjedu protiv Finske. Dražen Brajdić. [https://www.vecernji.hr/sport/umalo-nas-iznenadili-hokejasi-323076 Umalo nas iznenadili hokejaši] Večernji list, 31. kolovoza 2011. (pristupljeno 6. travnja 2018.) Unatoč dobrim igrama Tomića i Popovića, Hrvatska nije uspjela proći skupinu, nanizavši poraze protiv mnogo lošijih momčadi Bosne i Hercegovine i Makedonije, kao i četvrti uzastopni poraz od Grčke na Europskim prvenstvima. D.S. Debakl – Hrvatska nije prošla skupinu Tportal, 5. rujna 2011. (pristupljeno 6. travnja 2018.) EuroBasket 2013. Izbornik Jasmin Repeša uvrstio ga je na uži popis za igrača Europsko prvenstvo u Sloveniji u rujnu 2013. godine. Antonela Vukorepa. Repeša objavio uži popis: Uspjeh će biti ako izborimo SP Večernji list, 2. srpnja 2013. (pristupljeno 6. travnja 2018.) Momčad je vodio na pripremnom turniru u Strasbourgu, gdje je u porazu od Grčke sa zvukom sirene zabio 25 koševa i bio najbolji strijelac utakmice. Dražen Brajdić. Hrvatska u Strasbourgu izgubila od Grčke sa zvukom sirene (85:87) Večernji list, 9. kolovoza 2013. (pristupljeno 6. travnja 2018.) I u ostalim pripremnim i prijateljskim susretima držao je prosjek 15-20 koševa po utakmici. Dražen Brajdić. Hrvatska pobijedila C. Goru, našima ovacije i za akciju bez koša Večernji list, 16. kolovoza 2013. (pristupljeno 6. travnja 2018.) EuroBasket 2013. bio je presudan za Bogdanovićev status u reprezentaciji, budući da se na tom prvenstvu prokazao kao vođa momčadi. Dražen Brajdić. 'Bogdanović je novi vođa, a skidamo kapu Jasku' Večernji list, 21. rujna 2013. (pristupljeno 6. travnja 2018.) Na otvaranju prvenstva, u katastrofalnom porazu od Španjolske (40:68) i rekordom s najmanjim brojem postignutih koševa na Europskim prvenstvima Dražen Brajdić. Hrvatska postigla najmanje koševa na europskim prvenstvima ikad Večernji list, 4. rujna 2013. (pristupljeno 6. travnja 2018.) , Bojan je bio jedini hrvatski košarkaš s dvoznamenkastim brojem koševa (njih 12). Hrvatska u prvom kolu izgubila od Španjolske sa 28 razlike Večernji list, 4. rujna 2013. (pristupljeno 6. travnja 2018.) U tijesnoj pobjedi protiv Gruzije, bio je drugi strijelac momčadi s 15 koševa. Tako se bori za Hrvatsku: Košarkaši u finišu dobili Gruziju! Večernji list, 5. rujna 2013. (pristupljeno 6. travnja 2018.) Babo je rastao iz utakmice u utakmicu, a za dobru igru ga nije omela ni promjena mjesta (obrana), pa je u drami protiv Slovenije zabio 24 koša uz 7 skokova Dražen Brajdić. Hrvatska nakon drame svladala Sloveniju! Večernji list, 8. rujna 2013. (pristupljeno 8. travnja 2018.) , a Hrvatsku je s 22 koša vodio i do pobjede u neizvjesnoj utakmici protiv Grčke nakon dvaju produžetaka. hd/av. Hrvatska pobijedila Grčku 92:88. Repeša: Ja sam kriv za produžetke Večernji list, 16. rujna 2013. (pristupljeno 8. travnja 2018.) Nakon drugog kruga EuroBasketa, Bogdanović je vodio na popisu strijelaca s prosjekom od 17,5 koševa po utakmici, dok je Tomić bio i najbolji skakač turnira s 8,4 skoka po susretu. hd. Bogdanović najbolji strijelac, a Tomić najbolji skakač Eurobasketa Večernji list, 17. rujna 2013. (pristupljeno 8. travnja 2018.) Nakon što je pobjedom nad Ukrajinom Hrvatska nakon 18 godina izborila poluzavršnicu EP-a (Bogdanović je pridonio pobjedi s 14 koševa) Dražen Brajdić/mp. Hrvatska u polufinalu! Repeša: Priča je predobra da ovdje završi! Večernji list, 19. rujna 2013. (pristupljeno 6. travnja 2018.) , s dva uzastopna poraza zauzela je 4. mjesto (Bogdanović je u utakmici za 3. mjesto ubacio 22 koša), najbolji plasman od 1995. godine. db/av. Hrvatska sjajna četvrta na EP-u, Repeša: Jako sam nezadovoljan! Večernji list, 22. rujna 2013. (pristupljeno 6. travnja 2018.) Bogdanović sa 17,4 koša izabran u najbolju petorku prvenstva, čime je prvi hrvatski reprezentativac uvršten u prvu petorku nakon Tonija Kukoča 1995. godine.www.24sata.hr, "Bogdanović u idealnoj petorci; Tony Parker MVP Eurobasketa", objavljeno 22. rujna 2013., pristupljeno 25. rujna 2013. Marca je o njegovoj igri na prvenstvu napisala: Barem ovaj trofej: Bogdanović u najboljoj petorci Eurobasketa! Večernji list, 22. rujna 2013. (pristupljeno 6. travnja 2018.) Svjetsko prvenstvo 2014. mini|desno|Bogdanović u srazu s Filipincem [[ Andray Blatche|Blatcheom na SP-u u Španjolskoj.]] Zahvaljujući odličnoj igri na prethodnom EuroBasketu, Bogdanović nije bio upitan za Svjetsko prvenstvo u Španjolskoj 2014. te ga je izbornik Repeša očekivano uvrstio u početnu petorku. Vanja Deželić. Repeša objavio konačni popis za SP: Draper otpao iz momčadi Večernji list, 8. srpnja 2014. (pristupljeno 7. travnja 2018.) Zanimljiv se scenarij odigrao u jednoj od posljednih pripremnih utakmica, protiv Srbije u Francuskoj, na kojoj je Bogdan Bogdanović zabio tricu za vodstvo Srbije (84:83) pet sekundi prije svršetka utakmice. Unatoč tome što posljednjem napadu Bogdanov prezimenjak Bojan nije uspio zabiti tricu i donijeti pobjedu Hrvatskoj, s 19 ubačenih koševa bio je najboljim hrvatskim strijelcem susreta. Ivan Halar. Hrvatska na nevjerojatan način ispustila pobjedu nad Srbijom! Večernji list, 9. kolovoza 2014. (pristupljeno 7. travnja 2018.) Na otvaranju Svjetskog prvenstva, u tijesnoj pobjedi nad filipinskom momčadi, Bogdanović je Hrvatskoj donio pobjedu uspješnim slobodnim bacanjima i s 26 koševa. Hrvatska pobijedila tek nakon produžetka, Filipinci promašili napad za pobjedu Večernji list, 30. kolovoza 2014. (pristupljeno 7. travnja 2018.) Bogdanović je zajedno s Dariom Šarićem vodio Hrvatsku s 15 koševa u neočekivanom HINA/Ivan Zrinjski. HRVATSKA - SENEGAL 75:77 Neviđena blamaža u Sevilli, Senegalci ugasili hrvatsku euforiju Jutarnji list, 1. rujna 2014. (pristupljeno 7. travnja 2018.) tijesnom porazu od Senegala (75:77) uz jednu tricu (od sedam pokušaja) i četiri promašena slobodnjaka. Vid Horvat. Senzacija: Senegal šokirao Hrvatsku i nanio joj prvi poraz na SP-u! Gol.hr, 1. rujna 2014. (pristupljeno 7. travnja 2018.) Nakon toga uslijedio je i poraz od Grčke, u kojoj se Bogdanović iskazao s 20 koševa, 6 više od najboljih grčkih strijelaca. HINA/Ivan Zrinjski. HRVATSKA - GRČKA 65:76 Potop Repešine momčadi u Sevilli, protiv Portorika za osminu finala Jutarnji list, 3. rujna 2014. (pristupljeno 7. travnja 2018.) Nakon dva neželjena poraza, Hrvatska je uvjerljivo pobjedila Portoriko (103:82) i izborila osminu završnice, prešavši granicu od 100 koševa prvi put nakon 20 godina na Svjetskim košarkaškim prvenstvima i treći put u povijesti. Bogdanović je tom prilikom predvodio Hrvatsku s 23 koša. Vanja Deželić. Hrvatska zabila više od 100 poena Portoriku, ušli smo u osminu finala! Večernji list, 4. rujna 2014. (pristupljeno 7. travnja 2018.) Unatoč jakom otporu, Hrvatske je za pet koševa ostala kratka protiv Francuza i ispala s daljnjeg turnira, kao i četiri godine prije u Turskoj, zapela u osmini završnice. Sportske novosti. HRVATSKA - FRANCUSKA 64-69 Bogdanović i Tomić nisu mogli sami, Hrvatska ispala sa SP-a! Jutarnji list, 6. rujna 2014. (pristupljeno 7. travnja 2018.) Bogdanović je bio ne samo najbolji strijelac Hrvatske, već je s 27 koševa nadvisio najučinkovitijeg Frnacuza (Nicolasa Batuma) za 13 koševa. Službeno izvješće utakmice Hrvatska-Francuska u osmini finala SP-a 2014. Fiba Basketball (pristupljeno 7. travnja 2018.) Unatoč brzom ispadanju, Bogdanović je bio drugi najbolji strijelac prvenstva s prosjekom od 21,2 koša po utakmici, zajedno s Filipincem Andrayom Blatcheom koji je imao isti prosjek. Službene statistike SP-a 2014.: Najbolji strijelci FIba Basketball (pristupljeno 7. travnja 2018.) EuroBasket 2015. Bogdanović se uz Darija Šarića najviše iskazao u pripremnim utakmicama: Bosni i Hercegovini je ubacio 15 koševa uz 4 asistencije Hrvoje Delač. Hrvatska na krilima Bogdanovića i Šarića slavila protiv BiH! Večernji list, 7. kolovoza 2015. (pristupljeno 7. travnja 2018.) , a u velikoj pobjedi nad Njemačkom u zagrebačkoj Areni ubacio je 13 koševa te se istaknuo asistencijama najboljem strijelcu Šariću, koji se prodornošću i agresivnošću prometnuo u novog vođu momčadi. Vanja Deželić. Hrvatska na krilima maestralnog Šarića slomila Njemačku i pobijedila! Večernji list, 14. kolovoza 2015. (pristupljeno 7. travnja 2018.) Zanimljivo da je Hrvatska još uvjerljivije pobijedila Njemačku na uzvratu u bremenu, s tim da je Šarić zabio 2, a Bogdanović samo tri koša, dok su 67 od 80 koševa zabili igrači s klupe tj. oni koji se nisu našli u prvoj postavi. Dražen Brajdić. Najveća dobit iz ove utakmice jest to što su dominirali igrači s klupe Večernji list, 17. kolovoza 2015. (pristupljeno 7. travnja 2018.) I u petoj pobjedi u pripremnim utakmicama, onoj protiv Turske u litavskom Kaunasu na Huawei Cupu, Bogdanović je predvodio Hrvatsku s 25 koševa. Dražen Brajdić. Hrvatski košarkaši nastavili seriju, u Litvi pala Turska! Večernji list, 18. kolovoza 2015. (pristupljeno 7. travnja 2018.) Sljedećeg dana Hrvatska je pregazila domaćina Litvu na domaćem terenu, a Bogdanović je proglašen najboljim igračem utakmice ubacivši 12 koševa uz pet skokova. Hrvoje Delač. Fantastična Hrvatska pregazila domaćina Litvu! Večernji list, 19. kolovoza 2015. (pristupljeno 7. travnja 2018.) Iako je Hrvatska EuroBasket otvorila pobjedom protiv susjedne Slovenije pred 15.000 gledatelja u punoj Areni Zagreb, Bogdanović je u drugoj četvrtini susreta pao i udario glavom u parket. Marko Pavić. Startali smo pobjedom! Hrvatska u punoj Areni svladala Sloveniju Večernji list, 5. rujna 2015. (pristupljeno 7. travnja 2018.) U jednoj polukontri Nebojša Joksimović odgurnuo ga je te je udarac potiljkom u parket ishodovao potresom mozga. Vanja Deželić. Bogdanović završio u bolnici, strahuje se da ima potres mozga! Večernji list, 5. rujna 2015. (pristupljeno 7. travnja 2018.) Teško je povraćao te su mu liječnici zabranili igrati. Marko Pavić. Bojan Bogdanović je povraćao, liječnici su mu zabranili igrati Večernji list, 5. rujna 2015. (pristupljeno 7. travnja 2018.) Dan kasnije, nakon obavljenih pretraga CT-a glave, ispostavilo se da se radi o lakšoj ozljedi te su mu liječnici odredili mirovanje. Vanja Deželić. Dobra i loša vijest - Bogdanović lakše ozlijeđen, ali ne igra protiv Grčke Večernji list, 6. rujna 2015. (pristupljeno 7. travnja 2018.) Tako se iskreao iz hotelske sobe i došao bodriti suigrače u tijesnom porazu od Grčke (70:72), na što je najbolji strijelac Hrvatske Krunoslav Simon izjavio: Dražen brajdić. Bogdanović je doista fanatik, skidam mu kapu! Večernji list, 7. rujna 2015. (pristupljeno 7. travnja 2018.) Bogdanović je bez uspjeha pokušao nagovoriti izbornika Velimira Perasovića da mu da priliku. Damir Mrvec. Bogdanović je htio igrati, nagovarao me, ali nije me uspio nagovoriti Večernji list, 7. rujna 2015. (pristupljeno 7. travnja 2018.) Perasović ga je ubrzo vratio u momčad te je u uvjerljivoj pobjedi protiv Makedonije ubacio 13 koševa uz 6 skokova i tri asistencije te je zadobio ovacije navijača. Dražen Brajdić. Bogdanović: Nisam heroj, svatko bi podmetnuo glavu Večernji list, 9. rujna 2015. (pristupljeno 7. travnja 2018.) I u sljedećoj pobjedi protiv momčadi Nizozemske ubacio je 13 koševa te se vratio u formu. Vanja Deželić. Hrvatska teže od očekivanog pobijedila Nizozemsku i osigurala drugo mjesto Večernji list, 9. rujna 2015. (pristupljeno 7. travnja 2018.) Bio je najučinkovitiji Hrvat u teškom porazu od Češke s 12 koševa u osmini završnice prvenstva. Ivan Halar. Katastrofa Hrvatske, Česi nas razbili u osmini finala Eurobasketa Večernji list, 13. rujna 2015. (pristupljeno 7. travnja 2018.) Olimpijske igre u Riju Bogdanović je vodio hrvatsku igru svojim učinkom u većem dijelu turnira, posebno u utakmicama skupine, gdje je bio najbolji strijelac Hrvatske u četiri od pet utakmica: u velikoj pobjedi protiv favoriziranog europskog prvaka Španjolske ubacio je 23 koša Marko Pavić/HINA. Kakva pobjeda Hrvatske! U sjajnoj predstavi pao je europski prvak Španjolska Večernji list, 8. kolovoza 2016. (pristupljeno 8. travnja 2018.) , Brazilu 33 Hrvoje Delač. Hrvatski košarkaši na krilima sjajnog Bogdanovića slomili Brazil nakon nove drame Večernji list, 11. kolovoza 2016. (pristupljeno 8. travnja 2018.) , u neočekivanom porazu od Nigerije 28 koševa Marko Pavić/HINA. Nigerija tricama srušila Hrvatsku! Propustili smo prvu priliku za četvrtfinale Večernji list, 14. kolovoza 2016. (pristupljeno 8. travnja 2018.) i u pobjedi protiv Litve 22 koša, kojom je Hrvatska osigurala prvo mjesto u skupini. Hrvoje Delač. Hrvatski košarkaši pobijedili Litvu i osvojili skupinu, u četvrtfinalu protiv Srbije Večernji list, 16. kolovoza 2016. (pristupljeno 8. travnja 2018.) U četvrtzavršnici olimpijskog turnira, u tijesnom porazu od Srbije, ponovno je bio nositelj hrvatske igre s 28 koševa, dok je, slučajnosti radi, najbolji strijelac na srpskoj strani bio prezimenjak Bogdan Bogdanović s deset manje ostvarenih koševa. Marko Pavić/HINA. Hrvatski košarkaši ispali nakon drame: Protiv Srbije nadoknadili minus 14, ali dalje nije išlo... Večernji list, 18. kolovoza 2016. (pristupljeno 8. travnja 2018.) Prema analizi uglednog američkog portala SB Nation, Bogdanovića kao najboljeg strijelca turnira istaknula kao vodećeg igrača Hrvatske, ali i samu hrvatsku reprezentaciju sa početnom NBA petorkom (Bogdanović, Šarić, Hezonja, Bender, Zubac) naznačilo kao mogućeg konkurenta za najsjajnije odličje na sljedećim olimpijskim igrama u Tokiju. Ivan Halar. Amerikanci smatraju da će im Hrvatska biti glavna prijetnja, Srbije nema ni na karti Večernji list, 24. kolovoza 2016. (pristupljeno 8. travnja 2018.) Bogdanović je bio vodeći strijelac olimpijskog turnira u Rio de Janeiru 2016. s 25,3 koševa po igri, što je najviši prosjek na Olimpijskim igrama od 1996., kada je Brazilac Oscar Schmidt ostvario prosjek od 27,4 koševa. S 45% uspješnosti u tricama bio je drugi igral turnira s najvišim postotkom, zbog čega je proglašen i 6. najboljim igračem olimpijskog turnira u Riju, s ukupnom uspješnosti šuteva od 67%. Julian Applebome. The Top Ten Performers at the 2016 Olympic Games Draft Express, 23. travnja 2016. (pristupljeno 7. travnja 2018.) Bogdanović je bio i igrač s najvećom minutažom na turniru: u 6 utakmica na terenu je prosječno proveo 35,3 minute. Igračke statistike košarkaškog turnira OI 2016. Fiba Basketball/Rio 2016 (pristupljeno 8. travnja 2018.) Ocjene Tijekom primanja u Netse u jesen 2014., predsjednik DraftExpressa Jonathan Givony za Bogdanovića je napisao: Dražen Brajdić. Bojan Bogdanović će biti treći Mostarac koji ide u Netse Večernji list, 24. srpnja 2014. (pristupljeno 7. travnja 2018.) Izbornik Jasmin Repeša nazvao ga je »dobrim duhom reprezentacije«. Dražen Brajdić. Jasmin Repeša: Bojan Bogdanović je dobri duh reprezentacije Večernji list, 25. kolovoza 2014. (pristupljeno 6. travnja 2018.) New York Post nazvao ga je »tihim ubojicom iz Brooklyna«. Prilikom primanja nagrade za najboljeg hrvatskog košarkaša u 2014. godini, izjavio je svoj odlazak u Cibonu smatra najboljim potezom u karijeri. Osobni život Pripisivala mu se ljubavna veza s glumicom Ornelom Višticom Bojan Bogdanović Biografije Večernjeg lista, 1. prosinca 2016. (pristupljeno 8. travnja 2018.) , koju on nikada nije potvrdio. Izvori Vanjske poveznice * Profil na Kosarka.hr * Profil na DraftExpress.com Kategorija:Hrvatski košarkaši iz Bosne i Hercegovine Kategorija:Bek šuteri Kategorija:Košarkaši Cibone Zagreb Kategorija:Košarkaši mostarskog Zrinjskog